Re:Meet Again
by nyandyanyan
Summary: #STORY2 UPDATE. Kalau Chuuya juga mengalami mimpi yang sama, dia pasti paham perasaan Dazai kan?/"Kalau ingin menyelesaikannya harus dari tempat dimana semuanya bermula kan?"/"Kita harus ke Yokohama"./DACHUU Fiction./SOUKOKU Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Ini Shou-Ai lho
1. Story 1 - Re:Meet Again

" _Ne, Dazai-"._

" _-kalau bisa. Semoga saja kita bertemu secara normal di masa depan"._

===Re:Meet Again===

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Andai Dazai segera menyelamatkan Chuuya waktu itu, maka Dazai 'saat ini' tidak akan dihantui rasa bersalah karenanya. DACHUU Fiction. SOUKOKU Fiction. DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. Ini Shou-Ai lho~~

Warning : mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta kebaperan sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ banyak sekali yang berupa karangan author (nama sekolah, jalur kereta dan lain sebagainya) jadi harap maklum ya.

===Re:Meet Again===

Suara deru mesin kereta samar terdengar. Angin diluar sana masih terdengar desahnya, antara sedih dan penuh antusias disaat yang sama saat tergesek paksa dengan shinkasen.

Desakan.

Himpitan.

Guncangan pelan yang membuat tubuhmu bergerak sendiri mencari titik seimbangnya. Beruntung lengan terbalut perban itu reflek menggenggam cincin pegangan yang tergantung di bagian atas kereta.

Dazai Osamu. Terpaku pada pemandangan kilat deretan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di luar sana. Mau dipandangi seserius apapun, konsennya kacau berkat ketampakan nyata yang malah terlihat semu akibat gerakan cepat. Matanya hanya terpantul deretan garis dan cahaya abstrak hasil kecepatan kendaraan tumpangannya itu.

Dazai hanya salah satu siswa sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo. Keluarganya tinggal di Aomori, dia tinggal sendirian disana. Di satu kamar apartemen bobrok cukup jauh dari Tokyo, nyaris dekat dengan Yokohama. Usianya 17. Baru genap tanggal 29 Juni tahun ini. Hidupnya yang terlalu biasa hebatnya tak pernah membuatnya bosan sedikitpun.

Dia hanya merasa sedang mencari sesuatu.

 _Dia kehilangan sesuatu._

Benda.

Tempat.

Makhluk hidup.

Sesuatu.

 _Atau seseorang?_

Guncangan terjadi bersamaan dengan pengeras suara yang memberi tahu penumpang di stasiun mana mereka berhenti saat itu. Dazai acuh. Toh itu bukan tempatnya turun. Dia tidak akan turun di Akihabara- maksudnya, buat apa? Tujuan pulangnya masih jauh dari sana.

Pintu logam itu tertutup lagi perlahan. Dazai menggeser tempatnya, menuju tepat di depan pintu. Bermaksud mendapat view terbagus untuk lamunannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Keretanya berjalan lagi, pelan-pelan. Pemandangan di stasiun masih terlihat amat jelas. Tidak ada yang penting disana. Kecuali sosok pendek bersurai panjang coklat –nyaris seperti oranye gelap- yang sedang bersandar di tiang penyangga peron. Tampak menunggu kereta tujuannya di jalur seberang sana.

Surai oranye.

Mata Dazai melebar. Arah pandangnya terkunci pada sosok yang makin menjauh karena dirinya sendiri yang terbawa kereta.

'Sialan. Sialan'.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia mengumpat sebegitu kesalnya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa jarak antara Akihabara dan Ueno menjadi begitu jauh padahal hanya berjarak satu stasiun lagi dan dia sedang sangat terburu-buru saat itu. Jadi saat kereta itu tiba di stasiun Ueno, tanpa melihat bahaya tidaknya, dia loncat keluar. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa, kembali ke Akihabara. Dan dia beruntung.

Si Oranye masih disana.

===Re:Meet Again===

" _A-Ano-"_ Dazai mengatur nafas, kepayahan. Si Oranye tetap pada posisinya. Headphone yang terpasang di telinga mungkin membuatnya tak mendengar suara Dazai di belakangnya.

" _Sumimasen_ " tangan Dazai menggapai belakang bahunya. Membuat sosok itu terkejut dan berbalik dengan ekspresi aneh menatap Dazai. " _Sumimasen-"_ ucapan Dazai terputus lagi karena napasnya. Si Oranye menatapnya seolah dia adalah pengganggu. Tapi Dazai tak merasa begitu. Dia masih bersikukuh bahwa sesuatu –atau seseorang- yang selama ini dia cari adalah orang ini.

"Nakahara Chuuya kan?" dia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala. "Aku benar?" dia bertanya lagi. Si Oranye menatapnya curiga. Dia bahkan belum bersuara sedikitpun.

" _Dareka_?".

"Kau- kau tidak mengenalku?" jelas sekali. Dan Dazai merasa bodoh karena pertanyaannya barusan. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. "Ma-Maaf. Kau pasti berpikir aku ini orang aneh. Aku hanya bermaksud bertanya, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?".

"Jelas tidak. Aku baru seminggu di Tokyo. Mungkin kau salah orang" Dazai mendesah frustasi. Dia melakukan hal tidak berguna jika itu memang benar. "Tapi- hmm, kau benar soal namaku" lanjutan itu setidaknya membuat Dazai sedikit merasa- lega? Kenapa dia merasa begitu?

"O-Oh, wow. Hebat sekali tebakanku" dia tertawa canggung. "Aku Dazai kalau kau mau tahu. Dazai Osamu" tangannya disodorkan pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu, sementara dia hanya menatapi tangan Dazai yang seolah meminta sambutan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalmu, jadi maaf-maaf saja" tangan Dazai menggantung di udara, terabaikan. "Aku duluan" sebuah kereta di jalur itu datang dan Nakahara Chuuya masuk ke dalamnya.

Meninggalkan Dazai yang memandanginya menjauh.

===Re:Meet Again===

Dazai tahu suara tawa keras itu bukan pertanda bahagia. Manik sewarna kakao gelap itu memandang keatas langit Yokohama yang penuh ledakan dan asap hitam kelam. Sepasang tangan milik seseorang yang melayang diatas sana tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan bola pusaran serupa lubang hitam dan melayangkannya asal ke segala arah. Dia tertawa sejadi-jadinya, segila-gilanya. Hanya saja satu hal kontras tampak dan Dazai dapat melihatnya dengan begitu jelas dan menyakitkan.

Air mata kesakitan.

" _CEPAT SELAMATKAN NAKAHARA-SAN, DAZAI-SAN!"._

" _DAZAI!"._

" _DAZAI-KUN!"._

" _DAZAI!"._

" _-kalau bisa. Semoga saja-"._

"HHHH!" desahan kasar disertai hentakan keras pada lantai parkeet di bawahnya. Nafas terengah dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh Dazai. Matanya terbelalak, menatap kedua tangan penuh perban dihadapannya. Dia terbangun sendirian di apartemen seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 _Dia terbangun karena mimpi buruknya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

Dan biasanya dia akan menangis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dazai bangkit, menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajah lelahnya. Wajahnya basah, begitu pula perban di kedua tangannya, dari telapak sampai pergelangan. Dia mulai membuka perban di lengan kirinya. Menampakkan berderet-deret sayatan yang beberapa masih tampak basah dan mengeluarkan darah. Irisnya kosong, dia pikir rasa sakit mungkin bisa memperbaiki hatinya walau nyatanya tidak. Dazai menghela nafas.

Dia harus segera pergi.

===Re:Meet Again===

Dazai kembali berhenti di Akihabara hari itu. Nakahara Chuuya masih di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin. Headphonenya masih terpasang dan tatapannya masih sekosong kemarin, menatap ke arah rel licin di bawah sana.

"Menunggu kereta?" pertanyaan idiot dan Dazai sadar sepenuhnya soal itu. Chuuya tidak seterkejut kemarin tapi tatapannya masih sama untuk Dazai, kecurigaan.

"Kau ini stalker atau apa?" ucapan ketus direspon tawa renyah milik Dazai. "Kau aneh".

"Aku setuju soal anehnya, tapi aku bukan stalker. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, itu saja".

"Dan sudah kukatakan juga kalau aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalmu".

"Oh-" Dazai memberi respon kekecewaan. " _Souka_ " hening setelahnya. Chuuya masih bersandar dan sibuk dengan apa yang ia dengarkan lewat headphone sementara Dazai sibuk dengan lamunannya soal mimpi anehnya.

"Kau turun dimana?" Dazai berkedip beberapa kali sebelum sadar jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Kemajuan kecil yang membuat senyumnya tertarik sekilas.

"Kikuma. Bagaimana denganmu?".

"Takafuru- tunggu! Kereta ke Kikuma ada di jalur seberang, bukan disini. Kau salah peron" Dazai tertawa saat respon lelaki pendek itu tampak seolah begitu heran.

"Ya, aku tahu kok".

"Terus?".

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku ingin mengenalmu. Karena itu aku kesini dulu. Mengantarmu sampai naik ke kereta tidak akan jadi masalah kan?".

" _Kimoii_ ".

"EH?! Responmu buruk sekali".

"Mana ada laki-laki yang mau mengantar lelaki lain, dan lagi hanya untuk naik kereta?! Selain itu kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin kenal denganku?" Chuuya tampak gusar. Pertanyaan terakhir juga merupakan pertanyaan bagi dirinya sendiri sejak kemarin. Dazai benar-benar merasa jika Chuuya adalah orang yang dia cari selama ini. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa dia seyakin itu?

"Kau- mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal".

"Siapa? Pacarmu? Kalau begitu biar kukatakan, aku jelas seorang laki-laki jadi semirip apapun aku dengan pacarmu tetap saja aku laki-laki. Kecuali kau homo atau apapun itu yang jelas aku tak tertarik padamu. Itu saja".

"Tidak- bukan begitu maksudku-" suara Dazai mulai tersamarkan bunyi keras dari pengeras suara di peron itu. tanda bahwa kereta yang akan dinaiki Chuuya sudah mulai memasuki stasiun itu. saat kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka, tanpa satu kata pun Chuuya masuk dan meninggalkan Dazai. Sama seperti kemarin.

Dan Dazai juga sama, masih memandangi kereta yang menjauh dengan Chuuya didalamnya.

===Re:Meet Again===

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala" guratan kesal tampak jelas didahi Chuuya. "Tch" berdecak, wajahnya teralihkan melawan arah pandang dari datangnya sosok bersurai coklat gelap itu. "Menyebalkan".

"Aku akan terus begini sampai kau mau berteman denganku" seringai riang tampak di wajah Dazai dan Chuuya bersumpah itu adalah ekspresi idiot menyebalkan yang tidak ingin dia lihat. "Aku ini orangnya pantang menyerah".

"Persetan. Sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik kenal denganmu".

"Kau sekolah di Akebata? Aku kenal seragammu" Dazai bicara seolah dia sedang disambut oleh Chuuya, sementara sosok yang diajak bicara hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan mau tak mau menanggapinya atau si bodoh keras kepala itu makin banyak bicara.

"Hm" respon singkat. "Aku baru pindah seminggu lalu- lebih mungkin".

"Berarti ini tahun kedua mu? Atau ketiga?".

"Kedua".

"Kita sama" saat menoleh, dia melihat senyum Dazai. Dua sabit terbentuk di matanya membuat Chuuya entah kenapa merasa tenang. "Berarti kita seumuran".

"Entahlah" Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Kau- dari Itogawa kan?".

"Hooo~ kau tahu sekolahku? Wow".

"Itu sekolah elit. Dulu aku ujian masuk disitu tapi gagal, aku akhirnya menghabiskan tahun pertamaku di Yokohama. Dan sekarang baru pindah kesini".

"Yokohama?".

"Rumah orang tuaku disana" Dazai membentuk konsonan o dengan mulutnya. Yokohama ya. Kota pelabuhan yang cukup terkenal. Dekat pula dengan apartemennya, mungkin sekitar lima sampai enam stasiun dengan kereta.

"Lalu di Takafuru?".

"Apartemen. Anggap saja aku merantau ke Tokyo. Ah, kereta-" Dazai menoleh ke arah datangnya kereta. Mereka bahkan tak sadar sudah saling bicara cukup banyak. "Aku duluan" Chuuya beranjak masuk ke dalam kereta. Dazai tetap pada tempatnya, memandangi sosok Oranye itu.

"Chuuya!"

Tepat saat panggilan itu kereta berjalan.

Walau begitu, Nakahara Chuuya sempat mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Dazai. Seakan bertanya apa yang akan dibicarakan Dazai setelah itu.

===Re:Meet Again===

Sudah berapa hari- atau mungkin minggu mereka jadi selalu bicara setiap hari. Ya, setiap hari. Bahkan saat libur akhir pekan, Dazai akan tetap ke Akihabara dan Chuuya tetap pada tempatnya menunggu kereta. Chuuya yang berkata tidak tertarik pada Dazai pada akhirnya terbawa arus pembicaraan dan kini akan merasa janggal jika satu hari belum mendengar lelaki tinggi itu bicara.

"Ajak aku keliling Akihabara".

"Aku kerja. Aku sibuk".

"Bohong. Kalau kau kerja kau tidak mungkin disini".

"Aku pulang ke Takafuru untuk istirahat dan kembali lagi kesini nanti malam".

"Kalau begitu aku menunggumu disini".

"APA- Astaga, si bodoh ini".

"Kau tahu kalau aku keras kepala" Chuuya benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa pemaksa yang satu ini bisa berada dekat dengannya. "Tch. Terserah" dan Chuuya juga heran kenapa dia selalu setuju di akhir. Dazai tampak begitu senang. Chuuya merasa rasa senang itu selalu menular padanya walau hanya sedikit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Siswa SMA yang jadi host, kalau terbongkar kau akan tamat".

"Aku cukup pintar soal menyembunyikan sesuatu jadi tidak masalah" setelahnya kereta tumpangan Chuuya datang. Dan dia pergi setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti biasa. Dazai melambai dengan senyuman saat kereta itu mulai berjalan. Walau Chuuya selalu mengatakan kalau hal itu memalukan, dia tetap melakukannya.

Senyumnya pudar saat Chuuya tak lagi berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Harus dia akui, semakin hari rasanya dia ingin mengikat Chuuya di suatu tempat. Bermaksud melindungi, atau lebih seperti ingin menyembunyikannya dari siapapun.

Dia merasa bodoh soal itu.

===Re:Meet Again===

Jam digital besar di salah satu gedung tinggi menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Malam yang cukup dingin di penghujung musim gugur, perpindahan menuju musim dingin memang saat-saat dimana udara akan jadi begitu ekstrim. Sementara Dazai, di depan stasiun Akihabara sedang sibuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya di saku kanan dan kiri coat coklat mudanya.

"Dazai" seruan itu milik Chuuya. Sweater rajut sewarna peach dikenakannya, dibalut dengan coat hitam diluar. "Dingin sekali" dia bergumam, bermaksud berbagi cerita soal dia yang memang benci dingin. "Sudah lama?".

"Lama sekali" Dazai bermaksud menggoda. Kaki Chuuya menendang sepatu Dazai, tatapannya kesal. "Kau pasti bermaksud minta sesuatu dari rasa bersalahku".

"Hei, kau yang berkata begitu jadi aku akan terima dengan senang hati" tawa Dazai kembali terdengar. Chuuya ingat betul jika sosok berperban itu memang selalu menyebalkan. "Soda" ucapan Dazai jelas terdengar. "Satu botol sudah cukup, rasa lemon" tanpa berkata apapun, sambil menggerutu, tungkai kurus Chuuya berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Jadi kau mau mengajakku kemana?".

"Aku hanya tahu jalan menuju tempat kerjaku di Akihabara, jadi memintaku menunjukkan jalan adalah sebuah kesalahan".

"Eeehhh?! Serius? Kukira kau akan mengajakku kencan ke berbagai tempat malam ini".

"Aku sangat ingin menghajarmu sekarang" Dazai terkekeh. Keduanya sampai didepan deretan berkotak-kotak mesin berisi berbagai macam minuman kaleng dan botol. Chuuya membeli apa yang diminta Dazai.

"Nih" dia melempar satu ke arah Dazai dan satu lagi sudah terbuka dan diteguk olehnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengajakmu kemana".

"Heh? Jadi kau benar-benar memikirkannya ya?".

"B-Bukan begitu, bodoh! Aku cuma merasa tidak enak saja" Dazai melihat sekilas guratan kemerahan disekitaran pipi Chuuya. "Mau kuajak ke tempat kerjaku juga percuma saja. Kita tidak akan boleh masuk".

"Eh? Tapi kau bisa".

"Aku memalsukan umurku. Selain itu aku tidak bisa masuk sebagai pelanggan, dilarang soalnya" tangan Chuuya memainkan botol soda ditangannya, kemudian dia letakkan botol itu di kursi kosong, spasi diantara tempat duduknya dan Dazai. "Padahal minuman disana enak. Host club tempatku bekerja ada bar nya juga, dan bartender kami pintar sekali meracik minuman".

"Kau pernah minum?".

"Cuma mencicipi beberapa kali. Aku suka wine" Chuuya tertawa pelan saat menyebut kesukaannya sendiri. "Kata mereka lidahku tajam, jadi saat ada menu minuman baru. Akulah yang mencoba".

"Kau sangat dewasa ya"

"Umurku 17, bodoh" tatapan Chuuya risih ke arah Dazai yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. "Wajahmu konyol".

"Aku tahu kau menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresiku".

"Aku jijik" diam sebentar keduanya sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Chuuya kadang merasa, bagaimanapun menyebalkannya orang ini, dia tetap bisa membuat kebersamaan mereka menjadi menyenangkan.

"Kalau sudah cukup umur, ajak aku kesana".

"Tentu saja. Akan kurekomendasikan minuman favoritku" Chuuya berucap bangga seolah dia adalah ahli dalam urusan minum. Dazai tersenyum, menahan tawa sebenarnya. Dia suka saat Chuuya mulai bersikap arogan dan sikapnya itulah yang akan menjadi bahan diskrimanasi Dazai nantinya.

"Dazai, apa kau tahu _Petrus_?" ucapan itu penuh antusias. Dazai jelas tidak tahu.

Tidak.

 _Dia tahu._

"Itu merek anggur yang sangat mahal sampai membuatmu kaget setengah mati".

"Wow, kau ternyata tahu soal itu. Petrus memang sangat terkenal ya?" Dazai merasa tawa Chuuya makin lama makin samar. Pandangannya kabur, sebatang pohon yang dipagari tembok rendah di seberang sana yang menjadi fokus pandangnya tampak seperti layar blur yang berganti-ganti lensa.

"Dazai? Oi. Dazai?!".

Dia jelas mendengar suara itu. Tapi disamping itu suara lain juga muncul satu persatu, berucap tanpa henti, tanpa jeda. Seakan Dazai dikelilingi begitu banyak suara yang membuat keringat dingin. Merasa kebingungan menjawab dan menanggapinya satu persatu.

"Dazai!".

" _Dazai-san"._

" _Dazai-kun!"._

" _CEPAT SELAMATKAN NAKAHARA-SAN!"._

" _DAZAI!"._

" _Dazai, apa kau tahu_ Petrus _?" pertanyaan dari sosok dibelakangnya tentunya dijawab dengan sangat mudah. Dazai tahu betul penggila wine itu tak mungkin tak punya satu dua botol didalam lemarinya._

" _Itu merek anggur yang sangat mahal sampai membuatmu kaget setengah mati"._

" _Di malam saat kau pergi dari Port Mafia, aku merayakannya dengan minum itu" Chuuya hanya beralasan soal kekecewaannya._

"Dazai!" guncangan ditubuhnya mengembalikan kesadaran. Chuuya didepannya dengan wajah khawatir. Kedua lengan kurus itu masih berada di bahunya. "Kau kenapa?".

"A-Ah-" air matanya sudah turun sejak tadi tanpa sempat dia sadari. Dia mulai mengusap kasar keduaa sisi wajahnya sendiri yang sembab. Senyumnya tampak lagi, bukan senyum bodoh biasanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat hal menyedihkan" dia lalu tertawa canggung. Chuuya menatapnya sangsi.

"Kau aneh".

"Aku memang aneh" dia masih tertawa bodoh, menutupi kekalutan yang mendadak datang dan membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bayangan barusan bisa muncul tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh. Kau membuatku takut. Kukira kau kerasukan atau apa".

"Chuuya".

"Hng?".

"Kau yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?".

"Tidak. Sama sekali".

"Setiap kali didekatmu, banyak sekali kulihat de javu".

"Antara de javu dan khayalan bodohmu. Sudahlah, jangan dipikiran".

"Tapi-" tangannya bergerak menyenggol botol soda disisi kanannya.

"Ah- punyaku" Chuuya menggerutu.

"Maaf".

"Bukan masalah" botol soda itu terbuka, membuat cairan didalamnya keluar membentuk genangan berdesis efek karbon. Jatuh tepat di antara jarak Dazai dan Chuuya. Keduanya merunduk, mengambil posisi sama untuk menggapi botol itu. Sama-sama menggenggam botol walau dari kedua sisi berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ap-" Chuuya berkedip.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Memastikan jika bibirnya baik-baik saja walau memang demikian hanya saja kini menempel disana bibir lain yang merupakan milik Dazai. Dazai yang memejamkan mata tampak begitu tenang, nyaris seperti sepersekian menit sebelumnya tak terjadi apapun yang membuatnya tampak kacau. Saat Dazai mulai menjauh, tampak kemudian wajah bersalah. Raut terkejut Chuuya jelas tampak dan Dazai semakin merasa bahwa keadaan setelah ini akan memburuk.

"Chuuya-".

"Aku pergi".

Dazai hanya menatap punggung milik sosok yang berlari menjauh itu.

===Re:Meet Again===

" _Atsushi dan Akutagawa, mereka gagal" ucapan itu terdengar tampak begitu kecewa begitupun respon semua orang yang mendengarnya._

" _APA MAKSUDMU, BRENGSEK?! BAGAIMANA KEADAAN MEREKA?!" Dazai merasa lilitan perban dan kerah kemeja dilehernya makin sesak sebab cengkraman kuat pria mafia didepannya. "DAZAI! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA REKANKU MATI LAGI KARENA STRATEGIMU"._

" _Chuuya, mereka sudah pada batasnya. Fitzgerald juga sudah menyeting permanen kendali Moby Dick padanya. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain evakuasi dan menunggu mereka jatuh menghantam Yokohama" Nakahara Chuuya menggeram marah. Bahunya naik turun sebab teriakan-teriakan yang ia keluarkan tadi. Tangannya menghempaskan tubuh Dazai kembali ke kursinya._

" _Kita masih punya satu cara" matanya tajam lurus ke depan, kearah boss Port Mafia yang seketika paham apa maksud ucapannya barusan._

" _Kau yakin, Chuuya-kun?" Mori Ougai yang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sesak mendadak akibat akan perginya salah satu bawahannya bertugas kini mengalami hal itu. Cukup sudah dengan berita Akutagawa yang kini sekarat diatas sana membuatnya kalut. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebegini 'sayang'nya pada bawahannya selain Dazai._

" _Kalau tidak kulakukan, kota ini rata. Dan aku tidak mau itu"._

" _Dazai akan membantumu"._

" _Tidak perlu, kuharap aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri nanti" coat hitamnya sudah tersampir di kedua bahu dan tungkainya melangkah bergantian keluar seiring dengan dirinya sebagai pusat pandangan orang-orang disana._

" _Ranpo-"._

" _Dia tidak akan kembali" Fukuzawa bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata Ranpo yang terbuka berekspresi kacau saat sosok Nakahara itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Sementara Dazai masih di tempatnya, sedang memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan membiarkan Chuuya melakukan_ Corruption _sendirian atau mengejarnya._

" _Kau yakin tidak mau membantunya?"._

" _Dia yang tidak menginginkan bantuanku" Dazai masih bisa searogan itu walau hatinya kalut. "Aku yakin kau mendengar ucapanku tadi, Dazai" Ranpo bangkit dari tempatnya, jalannya sama dengan milik Chuuya tadi. Didahului Fukuzawa dan Yosano. "Dia tidak akan kembali"._

 _Dazai berharap deduksi Ranpo akan salah kala itu._

" _CEPAT SELAMATKAN NAKAHARA-SAN, DAZAI-SAN!" Atsushi dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka bahkan masih bisa berteriak sedemikian kerasnya. Akutagawa sudah koma sejak tiba dipinggiran pelabuhan Yokohama, dibawa terjun dari atas sana oleh Atsushi yang sama sekaratnya hanya saja dengan keadaan yang sedikit lebih beruntung._

" _DAZAI-" Kunikida kelihatan sama dengan Atsushi. Arah pandang bergantian antara langit berapi Yokohama dan Dazai._

" _DAZAI-KUN!"._

" _DAZAI!"._

" _Sialan. Atsushi-kun, lempar aku" beruntunglah_ Jinko _memiliki ketahan tubuh luar biasa. Setelah tepat pada posisi, satu gerakan dari Atsushi membuat Dazai terlempar ke arah Chuuya yang melayang cukup jauh._

" _CHUUYA!"_

"CHUUYA!" Dazai sadar jika hari itu adalah hari dimana mimpinya tampak begitu nyata, begitu jelas. Seperti memori yang pernah dia alami- tidak, ini pasti memang pernah di alaminya.

Dia ingat, saat kecil selalu berlagak sebagai detektif dan sebagainya. Dia ingat dia begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau bunuh diri. Atau bagaimana mimpi-mimpi menyakitkan itu mulai menghantuinya bagian demi bagian sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia ingat hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa kaitannya itu semua dengan dirinya.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian di Akihabara, Dazai tak bisa menemukan Chuuya disisi manapun stasiun Akihabara. Biasanya dia akan disana sampai malam. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali menghampiri semua host club di daerah itu tapi tetap tak bisa menemukan sosok Oranye itu.

"Ini buruk sekali. Aku bahkan bertingkah bodoh hanya karena mimpi tidak jelas itu. Chuuya pasti sangat marah padaku" Dazai berjongkok memeluk lutut di tempat Chuuya selalu bersandar menunggu kereta. Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah Chuuya menghilang dari hadapannya. Dia bahkan menyusun berbagai kata permintaan maaf sebagai persiapan saat bertemu dengan Chuuya nantinya. Bodoh memang, tapi jika tidak dia pikirkan maka dia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Oi, baka!" iris kakao nya melebar bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mendongak dan mendapati sosok dihadapannya sedang bersiap melempar sesuatu padanya. "Nih" sekaleng soda ditangkap dari lemparan si Oranye yang berdiri itu.

"Chuuya- kau. Kemana-"

"Pulang ke Yokohama" Chuuya meneguk kaleng sodanya, ekspresinya masih tak berubah saat menatap ke arah rel. "Ayahku meninggal" Dazai tak tahu harus berucap apa setelahnya. Sia-sia sudah susunan kata yang dia persiapkan tepat seperti dugaannya.

"Maaf" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Sementara Chuuya malah tertawa karenanya. "Maafkan aku".

"Dasar idiot. Kau pasti berpikir aku menghilang karena menghindarimu" tepat sekali. Hal tidak lazim sebab Dazai berpikir sedangkal itu. Dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian. "Yah, aku memang berpikir untuk menjauhimu sih. Aku tidak percaya ciuman pertama dicuri stalker homo aneh yang selalu mengikuti kemana-mana".

"Hei, aku tidak semengerikan itu" respon Dazai membuat tawa Chuuya pecah. Dazai jadi sedikit lega karena Chuuya tak berubah sedikitpun bahkan setelah kelakuannya minggu lalu.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Tentu saja. Kadang aku berpikir, di masa lalu aku ini seperti apa" tegukan terakhir setelah ucapan barusan pada soda milik Chuuya. Laki-laki itu melempar kalengnya pada tempat sampah di sebelah kirinya. Cukup jauh tapi hebatnya masuk tepat ke dalamnya. "Akurasiku bagus sekali. Mungkin aku seorang pemain basket di masa lalu" dia tertawa sendiri karena ucapan konyolnya.

Dazai masih diam. menimbang apakah hal tidak masuk akal yang akan dia ucapkan setelah ini akan dipercaya oleh pria Nakahara itu.

"Bagaimana jika di masa lalu kau mati-" jeda, Chuuya menoleh. Menatapi wajah Dazai yang tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Bagaimana jika kau mati di tanganku?" sudah, kau sudah katakan semua hal konyol yang berasal dari mimpi burukmu, Dazai.

Chuuya diam cukup lama. Hanya gumaman tanda dia memikirkan ucapan Dazai barusan yang terdengar cukup jelas.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan itu?" wajah terkejut adalah ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Dazai. "Maksudku, aku hidup lagi kan sekarang walau kau membunuhku. Jadi aku harus apa? Mau balas dendampun aku tidak ingat kenapa kau membunuhku".

"Aku- kurasa memang aku yang membunuhmu. Aku selalu de javu. Aneh. Mimpi buruk setiap malam dimana diakhir mimpi aku selalu melihatmu berlumuran darah sambil tersenyum. Itu bodoh sekali. Kau jelas kesakitan. Kau-" Dazai mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik shappire Chuuya. Tatapan Chuuya membuatnya merasa sakit, seolah dia sedang dihakimi walau kenyataan tak terlihat begitu. Dia selalu merasa bersalah. Setiap hari. Setiap saat.

"Harusnya aku menolongmu".

"Baiklah, Tuan Dazai 'Idiot' Osamu. Sudah cukup kebodohanmu berubah menjadi hal melankolis begini. Aku bahkan tidak paham ucapanmu" Chuuya meninju bahu Dazai keras, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu nyaris jatuh ke samping jika refleknya tidak bagus.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, baru aku bisa paham" Dazai terpaku. Dia tidak ingat jika sosok dalam mimpinya bisa tersenyum semenyenangkan ini. Bibirnya ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Tentu saja" helaan nafasnya sore itu menjadi nafas-nafas baru yang tidak senegatif sebelumnya.

===Re:Meet Again===

" _CHUUYA! CHUUYA!"._

" _K-Kau- berisik, bodoh" nafasnya seakan bisa putus kapan saja. Chuuya sadar sepenuhnya jika hampir seluruh tulang ditubuhnya remuk bahkan hancur didalam. Atau bagaimana pembuluh darahnya putus satu persatu namun Tuhan berbaik hati menyisakan beberapa untuk jantung dan bagian vital lainnya. tapi dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi._

" _Chuuya-"._

" _Dengarkan aku, Dazai brengsek!" bahkan saat nyaris matipun bentakannya pada sosok bermanik gelap itu tetap sekeras biasanya. "Aku akan marah jika ada orang yang menangis di upacara pemakamanku, jadi beritahu semua orang soal ini"._

" _-tidak. Kau_ chibi _idiot. Kau tidak akan mati. Tunggu sebentar sampai Yosano-san kemari"._

" _Aku sudah kelelahan. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar"._

" _Chuuya!"._

" _Ne, Dazai-" jeda itu digunakan untuk mengambil oksigen sebisa mungkin. Nafasnya makin berat begitu pula kedua kelopak matanya. Chuuya berusaha tersenyum, hal kontras dengan ekspresi yang selalu dia tunjukkan untuk Dazai._

" _-kalau bisa. Semoga saja kita bertemu secara normal di masa depan"._

===Re:Meet Again===

Story #1 END

===Re:Meet Again===

OWATTA MAMEN! /gak santai/

Demi apa ini dibuat dalam waktu sehari semalam /ngebut/LOL/

Padahal fanfiction lainnya terbengkalai /sobs/

Dapet inspirasi dari eps 9 fufufu

Soukoku mah gitu iihhhh /mulai gak jelas/

Yosh, pokoknya jangan jadi silent reader gaes

Review, follow, fav nya ditunggu

Btw ini mau kulanjutin sebenernya Cuma takut kepanjangan makanya sampe disini dulu ceritanya

See you next time

XOXO

/N-D-09122016/


	2. Story 2 - Re:Remember

_Mimpi aneh._

 _Kalau dia benar-benar sdang menangis seperti kelihatannya justru kelihatan lebih aneh lagi tapi memang itu yang dia lakukan._

"Ne _-"._

 _Suaranya bahkan tak terdengar oleh indranya sendiri. Sementara senyum yang tampak mustahil dia tunjukkan malah terlihat begitu indah di saat-saat terakhir._

" _-kalau bisa. Semoga saja kita bertemu secara normal di masa depan"._

 _Itu seperti ucapan selamat tinggal._

===Re:Remember===

Angin sore di penghujung musim gugur. Jika berharap pemandangan ribuan sinar kuning emas terpantul dari permukaan daun maple maka hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa terwujud di Yokohama. Pantulan mentari senja di perairan pelabuhan mungkin bisa jadi pengganti. Toh, sama indahnya. Atau bahkan lebih.

Chuuya tahu jika memandangi pantulan beriak cahaya sewarna surainya itu tak akan menghasilkan apapun selain lamunan tak berarti. Hanya saja, entah kenapa sosok dengan perban penuh sekujur tubuh –yang sebagian tampak menyembul dibalik kerah _seifuku_ hitamnya- penuh dalam bayangannya sekarang.

Dazai Osamu.

Orang aneh. _Stalker_. Penguntit yang belakangan sangat dekat dengannya sejak tiba di Tokyo.

Chuuya ingat betul berbagai macam ekspresi yang dia bentuk di wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Bagaimana dia tampak berpikir, takut, atau wajah sembab penuh air mata menurun dikedua sisi pipinya. Atau wajah penuh keterkejutan dan rasa bersalah. Ekspresi terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum hengkang dari Tokyo, kembali ke Yokohama.

"Chuuya-kun" menoleh, wanita dewasa berkimono hitam dengan aksen teratai itu berada di belakangnya. Wajahnya sendu seperti biasa hanya saja senyumnya yang jarang tampak kini terlihat. "Masih mau kembali ke Tokyo?" pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah larangan tapi Chuuya tahu, kakak tirinya ini tak akan pernah bisa menahannya pergi.

"Tentu, _nee-san_. Aku bahkan masih beberapa bulan tinggal disana. Aku tidak mungkin pindah lagi. Kau tahu betul aku benci hal-hal merepotkan" helaan nafas dari wanita itu samar ditelan semilir angin pelabuhan.

" _Souka_ " ada nada kecewa terselip diantara ucapan lirih. "Setidaknya istirahatlah dulu beberapa hari".

"Tentu saja" angin kencang berhembus, membuat sibakan pada jas hitamnya. Perlahan dia mendekat kearah wanita tadi, tersenyum sekilas sebelum meraih tangan cantiknya. "Kau bisa sedikit bebas sekarang, Kouyou nee-san" kemudian tawa lembut terdengar dari kakak tirinya.

"Yah, begitulah" dia baru tahu jika kematian seseorang bisa membawa sedikit kebahagiaan.

===Re:Remember===

"Oi, _baka_!" Chuuya sudah menduga jika wajah konyol itu akan menampakkan keterkejutan. Lemparan kaleng soda pada juga salah satu alasan selain kemunculannya tentu saja. 'Aku bertaruh dia mencariku seminggu ini' Chuuya begitu yakin soal tebakannya.

"Chuuya- kau. Kemana-" tepat sesuai dugaan. Chuuya menyesap kaleng sodanya, tatapannya jatuh pada cahaya senja yang memantul di atas rel. "Pulang ke Yokohama. Ayahku meninggal" dia bahkan masih bisa mencium bau asap pembakaran dari tempat kremasi. Chuuya menyeringai sekilas sebab ingatannya barusan.

"Maafkan aku" Chuuya yakin Dazai akan berkata begitu. Dia mengeluarkan pemikirannya kemudian. Mengatainya 'stalker', 'homo', dan hal buruk lainnya dan tentu saja dibantah dengan wajah serius yang menurut Chuuya tidak cocok sama sekali di raut lucu Dazai.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?" saat Dazai membahas hal itu, dia mulai tertarik. Sungguh. "Tentu saja. Akurasiku bagus sekali, kau tahu? Mungkin aku seorang pemain basket di masa lalu" tanggapannya setengah bercanda, berbanding terbalik dengan Dazai yang kelihatan serius. Bahkan berkata soal dirinya yang membunuh Chuuya di masa lalu. Oh, yang benar saja?

"Aku hidup lagi kan sekarang walau kau membunuhku. Jadi aku harus apa? Mau balas dendam pun aku tidak ingat kenapa kau membunuhku".

"Aku- kurasa memang aku yang membunuhmu. Aku selalu de javu. Aneh. Mimpi buruk setiap malam dimana diakhir mimpi aku selalu melihatmu berlumuran darah sambil tersenyum. Itu bodoh sekali. Kau jelas kesakitan. Kau-" Dazai mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik shappire Chuuya. Chuuya sedikit yakin jika perasaan aneh dari Dazai menular padanya.

"Harusnya aku menolongmu".

'Konyol sekali' batinnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Dazai 'Idiot' Osamu. Sudah cukup kebodohanmu berubah menjadi hal melankolis begini. Aku bahkan tidak paham ucapanmu" Chuuya meninju bahu Dazai keras, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu nyaris jatuh ke samping jika refleknya tidak bagus –Jujur Chuuya lebih ingin memukul kepalanya keras-keras agar dia cepat bangun dari khayalannya-.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, baru aku bisa paham" jeda bersamaan dengan senyumannya yang dibalas balik oleh Dazai. Senyuman dimana awal mula kehidupan lama mereka mulai terulang lagi satu demi satu.

"Tentu saja".

Chuuya harusnya sadar jika dia mulai bermimpi aneh sejak hari itu.

===Story #2 - Re:Remember===

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt Comfort.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Kalau Chuuya juga mengalami mimpi yang sama, dia pasti paham perasaan Dazai kan?/"Kalau ingin menyelesaikannya harus dari tempat dimana semuanya bermula kan?"/"Kita harus ke Yokohama"./DACHUU Fiction./SOUKOKU Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Soukoku./Ini Shou-Ai lho~~

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta kebaperan sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ banyak sekali yang berupa karangan author (nama sekolah, jalur kereta dan lain sebagainya) jadi harap maklum ya.

===Re:Remember===

 _ **3 tahun kemudian.**_

"O-ya" Nakahara Chuuya berucap penuh nada muak walau hanya satu kata, tiga huruf. "Aku heran kenapa kau masih hidup sampai sekarang" ucapannya disambut tawa riang sosok emo yang separuh badannya kini sudah melintasi pagar pembatas, condong kearah sungai dibawah mereka.

"Katakan padaku, Chuuya. Apa kau tahu sungai yang lebih besar dan deras dari sungai ini? Aku tak akan bisa mati dengan cepat jika alirannya setenang ini" tatapannya kini mengarah pada Chuuya. Sementara sosok bersurai oranye itu malah berdecih. "Akan kudorong kau jika aku menemukannya".

"Aku sangat menantikan itu".

"Kau membuang satu menitku yang berharga dengan selalu berada disini setiap sore".

"Oh, itu karena kau masih bekerja disana. Aku harus mengantarmu kan?" Chuuya tidak menanggapi. Kaki kurusnya membawa langkahnya menjauh. "Padahal uangku cukup untuk kebutuhan bulanan kita" Chuuya tertawa soal ucapan barusan. Mengatakan hal sombong dengan nada kelewat polos, Chuuya muak.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu, bodoh" gumaman itu tersamarkan angin.

"Chuuya!" panggilan itu membuat langkahnya berhenti. Berbalik. Surai coklat gelap yang tersapu angin kencang sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang penuh senyum. Chuuya bisa melihat plester yang tertempel disudut bibirnya atau perban yang menyembul keluar dari balik kerah kemeja biru muda yang dia gunakan.

"Aku menunggu di rumah" kata-kata itu selalu terucap setiap sore. Pada jam-jam perginya Chuuya ke Akihabara. Terucap di tempat yang sama, di jembatan ini. Dan selalu ditanggapi sama olehnya.

"Aku tidak minta kau menungguku, Dazai bodoh" lengkap dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Begitu saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

===Re:Remember===

Satu bait terakhir dari lagunya. Chuuya mendengarkan tepuk tangan riuh kemudian. Dia tersenyum puas. Saat-saat begini adalah sesuatu yang dia sukai. Gitarnya dilepas, disandarkan pada kursi tempatnya duduk tadi sementara dia segera turun dari panggung kecil restoran itu –tempatnya bekerja sekarang-.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_ " senyuman lembut dari wanita berkacamata itu membuatnya membalas dengan senyum serupa. "Kau selalu membuat pelanggan perempuan histeris" tawa manis kemudian terdengar dan Chuuya menyukai suara itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Haruno-san" jawabannya cukup efektif untuk seseorang yang sudah susah payah mau memujinya. Setidaknya begitu pikir Chuuya.

"Kau bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal kalau serius" Chuuya tertawa. Tangannya menyahut _vice_ hitam dari dalam loker. "Aku tidak tertarik".

"Sayang sekali. Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Shift ku sudah habis. Sampai ketemu besok" senyuman ramah terakhir didapatnya lagi sebelum wanita cantik itu keluar dari ruang staff. Chuuya membalas asal. Helaan nafas dibarengi suara debam khas logam dari pintu loker yang ditutupnya barusan. Suara musik yang terdengar sekarang adalah dentingan halus piano dari luar sana, suara khas yang cocok untuk makan malam di restoran pasta.

Sudah lewat setahun lebih sejak dia bekerja di sana. Dia berhenti sebagai Host saat ketahuan jika dia adalah murid SMA. Salahkan Dazai yang entah tahu dari mana soal tempat kerjanya kemudian datang dan menitipkan kartu pelajarnya yang terjatuh pada salah satu pekerja disana. Kebodohan Dazai ada baiknya juga sebab sudah masuk tahun dimana dia akan serius untuk ujian kelulusan jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menulis surat _resign_.

Dia berhenti bekerja selama satu tahun itu dan hanya mengandalkan uang bulanan dari Koyou. Cukup-cukup saja sebenarnya, hanya saja dia bosan tidak melakukan apapun selain belajar jadi kadang dia mengiyakan ajakan 'kencan' dari Dazai. Dia baru bekerja lagi setelah berhasil masuk universitas. Dan merasa sial saat tahu Dazai berada di universitas yang sama, fakultas yang sama, bahkan kebetulan menjadi _housemate_ nya juga –Chuuya agak curiga soal kebetulan yang satu ini sebenarnya-.

Tempat kerjanya sekarang cuma restoran biasa dengan menu pasta sebagai andalan. Beruntung mereka punya tempat yang cukup luas dan pelanggan yang cukup banyak jadi Chuuya kadang mendapat bayaran lebih dari para pelanggan –kadang tip yang didapatnya lumayan juga-. Dan jangan lupakan bayaran untuk beberapa lagu yang dia nyanyikan dalam pertunjukan akustik beberapa hari dalam seminggu. Sejauh ini penghasilannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tapi kan uangku cukup untuk kita berdua" dahinya akan berkerut tanda tak suka saat Dazai hampir setiap hari berkata begitu di jam-jam dimana dia akan berangkat kerja. Memutar mata, Chuuya pasti menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Aku tidak semiskin itu, bodoh. Lagipula sejak kapan kau punya kewajiban membiayaiku? Memangnya aku anakmu? Lagipula kita bahkan baru kenal" 3 tahun memang dirasa baru baginya, tapi tidak bagi Dazai.

" _Kita sudah kenal sejak dulu_ ".

"Gajimu bisa dipotong loh kalau kelamaan melamun didepan loker".

"Oh, Tachiwara" laki-laki dengan plester dihidung itu sedang memainkan nampan dalam genggaman. "Sudah ramai lagi ya?".

"Ini akhir pekan, wajar kan? Cepat keluar dan bantu aku. Ah~ aku benci sekali harus lembur tanpa Haruno-san" dia kelihatan merengek sambil berlalu mendahului Chuuya. Chuuya terkekeh dibelakangnya. "Harusnya kau minta tukar shift saja".

"Sudah pernah, terus bos langsung menatapku tajam. Aku rasanya seperti ditikam tepat dikepala" Chuuya malah tertawa makin keras. "Kau harus merasakannya kapan-kapan. Ah, agak tidak mungkin sih, kau kan kesayangannya bos".

" _Ikemen_ menang banyak, makanya perbaiki tampilanmu" seringai menyebalkan tampak dari wajahnya. Tachiwara mendecih, "Sialan" wajahnya makin masam dan Chuuya tertawa lagi karena itu.

"Aku bercanda. Kalau sudah bosan juga aku bakal pergi dari sini".

"Jangan tiba-tiba _resign_ saat kami sedang sibuk-sibuknya, ya. Pasti akan merepotkan sekali saat harus mencari penggantimu" jempolnya ditunjukkan pada Tachiwara. "Lagipula aku sepertinya masih butuh jauh dari rumah" gumaman pelan. Chuuya tersenyum singkat setelah menyahut asal sebuat serbet dari atas meja bar.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?".

"Ah, tidak" Chuuya berlalu pergi.

Dia baru sadar jika akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bicara hal konyol sendirian.

"Gara-gara si bodoh itu".

" _Hachuuuhhh~"_ Dazai sedang bersin di ruang tamu.

===Re:Remember===

" _Tadaima_ " tidak ada sahutan. Chuuya masuk setelah melepas sepatu kets birunya dan meletakkannya di rak teratas. Saat melirik jam dinding, jarum pendeknya sudah berada pada angka sepuluh begitupun jarum panjangnya. Chuuya menggendikkan bahu. Mungkin _housemate_ nya sudah berada dikamarnya sendiri, membuat jejeran pulau pada bantal empuknya atau mungkin melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Misalnya bunuh diri. Chuuya menyeringai remeh. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali Dazai kedapatan nyaris mati sejak mereka tinggal bersama. Akhirnya dia tahu dari mana luka-luka yang didapat Dazai selain dari perkelahian tidak penting melawan preman sekolah dulu.

"Kakiku rasanya mau lepas" dia menghela nafas, jaketnya dilepas, dilempar sembarangan. Kebiasaan buruk saat sedang sendirian. Dia bisa malu jika Dazai tahu sebab image yang dia tunjukkan selama ini adalah Nakahara Chuuya si penggila kebersihan.

"-ya".

Suara.

"Eh?" Chuuya buru-buru beranjak ke sofa, menghampiri sumber suara. Dazai disana. Meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut, tidur berposisi miring. "Chuuya-" dia mengigau. Chuuya menghela nafas. Si bodoh ini pasti menunggunya pulang. Surai kelamnya makin panjang, menutupi manik sewarna yang kini tertutup kelopak dengan bulu matanya yang panjang manis. Chuuya menyandarkan dagunya pada sofa. Menatap Dazai dari sana sambil melamun. Chuuya tak ada niat membangunkannya, setidaknya belum.

"Chuuya- tunggu-" ah, dia memanggilnya lagi. "-jangan pergi" tangan kanan Chuuya bergerak, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Dazai yang berair. Apa mimpinya masih sama? Apa Chuuya mati lagi dalam mimpinya?

"Aku disini, bodoh" tangan lentiknya mengusap air mata yang mengalir. Dia tersenyum. Sedih. Merasa bodoh karena sentimen tak berarti yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sesak. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa begitu sementara Dazai adalah orang yang tak pernah dia temui sebelumnya?

'Ingatan bisa hilang tapi tidak dengan perasaan' seseorang pernah berkata begitu padanya, entah siapa.

===Re:Remember===

Perpustakaan. Mungkin Chuuya kerasukan sesuatu karena datang kesana. Tempat paling kontras dengan kepribadiannya. Oh, salahkan dosen yang memberinya tugas tanpa ampun untuk mencari berbagai sumber sastra kuno.

"Oh, Nakahara" satu lagi orang yang dianggapnya tidak mungkin berada di perpustakaan. Kajii Motojirou, mahasiswa yang mungkin lebih suka berada di lab fisika nya daripada di kelas atau tempat lain. Salah satu senior yang tidak sengaja dikenalnya.

"Ah, tumben sekali _senpai_ ".

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Pasti tugas kan?".

"Begitulah" Chuuya melirik sekilas tumpukan buku dalam pelukan laki-laki yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu –dia tipe mahasiswa yang masih betah dengan kuliahnya, begitu pikir Chuuya-. "Kau juga?".

"Ya. Sekalian mencari hal-hal menarik diluar area kerja" dia menyodorkan beberapa buku selain buku-buku teori fisika. "Banyak ternyata" Chuuya melihat judul buku teratas. Sesuatu seperti jiwa, kehidupan dan kematian berada pada sampulnya yang tebal.

"Ini novel?".

"Entahlah, mungkin. Kupikir akan ada hubungannya dengan fisika".

"Tentang?".

"Terlahir kembali".

"Reinkarnasi? Benar-benar ada ya? Kadang aku percaya, kadang tidak" Chuuya tertawa pelan. Dia langsung teringat pada Dazai. Ini adalah topik pembicaraan bodoh dimana mereka akan selalu bertengkar tidak penting karena beda pendapat.

"Mau baca?".

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku akan cari yang kubutuhkan. Kapan-kapan saja kita bicara lagi" Chuuya melambai sambil berlalu, dia harus cepat-cepat mencari bahan untuk tugasnya atau dia terlambat bekerja nanti. Dia akan kesal sendiri saat gajinya harus berkurang karena terlambat.

Chuuya sudah menyusuri 6 rak sastra eropa. Bingung sendiri harus memilih karya siapa yang akan dia jadikan sebagai acuan. Dia sudah mendesah kesal berkali-kali. Tatapannya jatuh pada arloji di lengan kiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum dia berangkat kerja. Dia akan langsung ke Akihabara tanpa pulang dulu. Menghemat waktu adalah hal yang penting.

"Butuh bantuan, Nakahara- _sama_?" suara itu terdengar konyol. Chuuya nyaris mengatainya bodoh keras-keras tapi urung sebab ingat dimana mereka berada. "Aku tahu kau kesulitan. Biarkan aku sedikit menolongmu" senyuman itu lebar sampai nyaris menyentuh telinga. Chuuya berwajah jengah. Laki-laki jangkung itu bersandar pada rak besar disebelah kirinya sambil menatap Chuuya penuh goda.

"Ayolah, aku berniat baik" wajahnya jadi sedikit canggung saat Chuuya tak kunjung menjawab, malah memberi tatapan tak suka padanya. Dazai mengusap tengkuknya, "Marah ya?" Dazai yang kikuk muncul lagi, Chuuya nyaris tertawa. Ditahan, wajahnya masih kelihatan kesal dan jujur saja dia berusaha keras agar tidak benar-benar tertawa. Wajah Dazai sekarang mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Jadi, rekomendasimu?".

"Eh?".

"Katanya mau menolongku".

"-eh, hmm. Kafka- mungkin" Dazai berucap ragu. Chuuya menghela nafas, Dazai mengusap tengkuk lagi. Canggung dan tidak menyenangkan. "Pasti sudah banyak yang memakai Kafka".

"Terus siapa? Poe?".

"Aku bukan cari penulis horor, bodoh".

"Bagaimana kalau Shakespheare?" boleh juga sih, Chuuya suka Hamlet tapi mungkin sama dengan Kafka. Shakespheare pasti jadi acuan mayoritas orang.

"Ada yang lain?".

"Penulisnya Holmes?".

"Dazai, aku serius!".

"Aku juga" Chuuya sudah tahu kalau bocah ini tak memberi banyak masukan bagus untuknya. Jadi dia benar-benar mengambil buku tebal dengan tulisan Hamlet sebagai judul. "Payah".

"Aku harusnya mendapat ucapan terima kasih karena saranku".

"Okay, terima kasih, Dazai- _san_ " Dazai terkekeh. Tangannya reflek mengacak surai kastanye panjang Chuuya dan berakhir protes dari pemiliknya.

"Aku minta ditraktir juga ditempat kerjamu".

"Bayar sendiri. Jangan masukkan dalam tagihanku".

"Hei, itu bukan ditraktir namanya".

"Masa bodoh" Chuuya menyerahkan bukunya pada petugas perpustakaan untuk diperiksa. Tenggat waktu satu minggu untuk peminjaman, dia yakin akan begadang satu minggu ke depan. "Aku harus minta supaya jam kerjaku dikurangi".

"Sudah kubilang berhenti saja. Uangku-".

"Tidak, terima kasih" Chuuya mendengus setelah selaan barusan. Dazai mengangkat bahunya acuh, tangannya diregangkan sambil terus berjalan mengekor dibelakang tubuh pendek Chuuya. "Susah sih bicara dengan orang kaya".

"Aku dengar loh".

"Memang sengaja supaya kau dengar".

" _Ma_ ~ jahat sekali. Aku antar ya" Chuuya malah mempercepat jalannya saat Dazai mengatakan itu. Mengabaikan seruan dibelakang yang memanggilnya berkali-kali. Hal yang paling dia hindari sejak dulu adalah membiarkan Dazai ikut ke tempat kerjanya. Karena dia bukan hanya mengantar tapi juga menunggunya sampai pulang.

"Apa salahnya sih? Kan sekalian aku menunggumu dan kita pulang bersama" dia berucap santai saat Chuuya jelas-jelas marah. Terang saja, itu karena Dazai menggodanya berkali-kali saat bekerja. Bertahan pada kursinya selama berjam-jam walau sudah diusir Chuuya berkali-kali.

"Chuuya, tunggu!".

"Tidak! Jangan ikut!".

"Kau janji mentraktirku".

"Kapan aku janji, dasar bodoh!".

"Kalau begitu lain kali" Chuuya berhenti, wajahnya menoleh gusar. Dazai memberikan cengiran lebar. "Ya?" dia seperti memohon dengan serius. Kalau sudah begini kadang Chuuya merasa dibodohi dengan wajah sepolos bocah 10 tahun itu.

"Terserahlah" dia pergi dan mengabaikan Dazai yang bersorak.

"Hati-hati, aku menunggu di rumah, sayang~".

"Jangan bicara aneh didepan umum, idiot!" Chuuya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar karya agung Shakespheare dalam genggamannya.

===Re:Remember===

Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhmu dan membuatnya melayang begitu tinggi di udara?

Panik?

Atau senang?

Chuuya merasakan separuh –bahkan lebih- perasaan takjub memenuhi dadanya sebab pemandangan jauh dibawah kakinya. Tampak lebih kecil dari pada berderet-deret barisan semut, dia seperti sedang melihat peta dari aplikasi dan itu tampak sangat nyata. Terdapat asap mengepul pekat di beberapa bagian dan cukup jelas terlihat betapa porak porandanya bagai diterpa badai besar.

Dan Chuuya dengan bodohnya kagum akan pemandangan itu.

Saat mendongak, penuh dipandangannya adalah setubuh besar paus yang terapung di langit. Mustahil. Jelas jika sosok paus ini adalah sebuah zeppelin yang diciptakan sedemikian rupa dengan detail yang begitu sempurna hingga menyerupai mamalia terbesar lautan itu.

Dan dia kembali takjub.

" _CHUUYA!"_ dia dengar teriakan memanggil namanya. Dia kenal betul suara itu hanya tak tampak wajah si pemilik sebab asap kelam membuat pandangannya kabur.

Sesaat setelahnya, tubuhnya seperti seringan kapas. Terjun bebas hanya saja sesuatu –atau seseorang- menangkapnya dengan cepat.

" _CHUUYA!"._

" _Siapa?"._

"Chuuya-kun?" satu tepukan lembut pada bahu membuatnya menoleh. Haruno menatapnya khawatir. "Kau- baik?".

"Ah-" gelas dan serbet dalam genggamannya nyaris terlepas kalau Haruno tidak memegangnya. "Maafkan aku" dia membungkuk pada Haruno. Tatapan pada lantai dibawahnya fokus disatu titik dimana tetes demi tetes terlihat jatuh dari dirinya sendiri. Chuuya menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?".

"Tidak. Maaf, aku baik-baik saja" Chuuya tertawa hambar sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia baru saja membayangkan hal aneh dalam lamunannya dan berakhir dengan air mata konyol yang mengalir begitu banyak.

"Mungkin jam kerjamu terlalu banyak padahal kau juga sedang sibuk dengan kuliahmu kan? Mau kuminta bos untuk menguranginya?" wanita ini selalu baik padanya sejak awal dia bekerja. Chuuya kadang merasa sungkan sendiri. Beberapa pegawai lain bahkan iri padanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Haruno-san. Aku berencana memintanya sendiri nanti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu".

"Kau kelihatan tertekan, aku jadi khawatir".

"Maaf" Haruno pergi setelah menepuk pundaknya lembut sekali lagi. Senyumannya juga tampak menenangkan. Chuuya merutuk setelahnya. Apa dia tertular Dazai? Dia jadi tahu dan agak menyesal mengatai Dazai konyol karena kebiasaan melamun dan menangis tiba-tiba itu dirasakannya juga akhir-akhir ini.

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan membuat perasaannya jadi campur aduk kemudian berakhir menjadi kesedihan tanpa alasan. Dia seperti sedang merindukan sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Bodoh" sepertinya dia akan minta libur beberapa hari. Menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas mungkin akan bisa membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

Ddrrrtt.

Ponselnya bergetar di saku. Email dari Dazai.

 _ **Bagaimana kalau ke festival Tanabata?**_

Bocah itu masih memikirkan kencan bodohnya. Chuuya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Mungkin dia bisa menanyakan tentang hal ini juga. Yah, dengan kemungkinan antara Dazai menertawakan khayalannya atau justru tertarik.

 _ **Ya.**_

Dia cuma membalas dengan satu kata persetujuan.

===Re:Remember===

" _Dazai-"._

" _Hng?"._

" _Kenapa kau pergi dari Port Mafia?"._

"Chuuya?" raut itu memenuhi pandangannya. Sementara irisnya yang sebiru samudra berkedip berkali-kali. Memastikan hal-hal yang baru saja dia lihat, hal-hal yang baru saja dia alami.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" rautnya khawatir, Dazai menyingkir saat Chuuya mendorong wajahnya menjauh. "Kau berkeringat. Banyak sekali".

"Ya, aku tahu" Chuuya memegangi sisi kiri kepalanya yang pening. Dia bermimpi aneh, sama anehnya dengan imajinasi konyol yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dalam khayalannya. "Sialnya kepalaku jadi sakit sekali" dia mendesah keras setelahnya. Dazai yang tadi menghilang sudah kembali dari dapur dan membawa segelas penuh air putih.

"Kau terlalu banyak kerja" Dazai menatap miris ke arah meja yang penuh kertas dan buku berserakan milik Chuuya. Pria Nakahara itu cuma menggeleng, "Ini sudah lebih baik dari beberapa hari lalu. Setidaknya hari liburku bertambah sehari".

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali" Dazai mendengus, hal yang jarang dia lakukan. Chuuya entah kenapa suka saat mesin boros perban itu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tersenyum sekilas, "Kau harus ambil cuti" ucapan Dazai seperti perintah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik".

"Oh, ayolah".

"Bilang saja kau ingin berlama-lama denganku setiap hari".

"Tepat sekali".

"Orang gila".

"Terima kasih" ocehan sarkas Chuuya malah membuat Dazai makin gencar menggodanya. Chuuya memasang wajah suntuk. Gelasnya sudah berpindah dari genggaman ke tengah meja. Lengannya mengacak kasar rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan.

"Rasanya aku mau mati" diiringi desahan lelah, dia kembali berbaring di sofa. Dazai yang duduk dibawah melirik sekilas. Tangannya masih menggenggam setumpuk kertas miliknya sendiri. "Lelahnyaaaa~".

"Aku sudah menawarkan bantuan tapi kau menolaknya" Dazai berucap. Memang benar Dazai berniat membantu soal tugas itu tapi Chuuya berkata jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula tinggal satu bab lagi" Chuuya bangkit sebelum meraih beberapa kertas dan tampak membaca kembali hasil tulisannya. Kemudian hening cukup lama diantara keduanya. Waktu sudah lewat pukul 12 tengah malam. Chuuya sudah menguap berkali-kali. Dazai masih betah, bergantian membaca tugasnya atau memainkan ponsel.

"Jadi- aku akan menunggumu di jembatan saat Tanabata. Jam 7 malam, okay? Kau kerja kan? Shift pagi kan?" Dazai seakan hafal betul jadwal kerja Chuuya. Chuuya memutar mata, bocah ini serius ternyata. "Kau benar-benar ya" tumpukan kertas dalam genggamannya digunakan untuk memukul kepala Dazai. Si surai kelam cuma mengaduh, dibuat-buat sebenarnya.

"Chuuya sudah janji loh~" Dazai memberikan seringainya saat menatap manik shappire milik _housemate_ nya. Chuuya jadi menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Dazai waktu itu. Maksudnya, pergi-pergi setelah bekerja itu pasti menyebalkan sekali kan. Apalagi ke tempat ramai semacam itu.

"Aku mendadak malas pergi".

"Chuuyaaaaa~" rengekan itu membuatnya makin gusar. Mau tak mau dia harus tetap mengiyakan atau hari-harinya dihantui rengekan manja Dazai yang sangat mengganggu.

"Iya! Hentikan suara konyolmu itu" dahi Chuuya berkerut kesal dan Dazai malah bersorak sebelum akhirnya tertawa begitu puas. Tawa berhenti. Kemudian kepalanya bersandar ke belakang, tepat pada pinggang Chuuya yang duduk dengan posisi tidak benar diatas sofa.

"Ne, Chuuya-".

"Apa?" helaan nafas Dazai terdengar. Membuat Chuuya mengabaikan sejenak tugas-tugasnya dan memilih sibuk memandangi Dazai yang memejamkan mata. "Aku bermimpi lagi" ah, sudah dia duga. "Kau ada lagi di mimpiku".

"Jujur saja, aku sudah bosan 'mati' dalam mimpimu" sarkas, khas seorang Chuuya. Dazai terkekeh, suara tawa yang kedengaran tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Kalau bisa, aku sangat ingin menyelamatkanmu".

"Sudah cukup dengan semua kebodohanmu. Aku masih hidup, bodoh".

"Aku menyukaimu loh".

Bletak!

"Sakit!" Dazai mengusap dahinya yang baru saja dipukul tumpukan kertas lagi begitu keras. Chuuya kelihatan kesal, sangat malah. Walau tidak tahu alasannya, tapi Chuuya benar-benar bisa saja mengubur Dazai hidup-hidup sekarang juga saking kesalnya.

"Dasar bodoh" wajahnya merah, dan Dazai pikir itu karena dia marah.

"Aku serius".

"Yang kau sukai itu 'Nakahara Chuuya' yang sudah mati, bukan aku" sakit sekali saat mengatakan itu, tapi Chuuya bicara keadaan yang sebenarnya. Dazai sudah tak bersandar lagi padanya. Tatapannya jatuh tepat dalam manik Chuuya saat ia menoleh dan shappire itu sedang menatapnya tajam penuh rasa benci.

"Kau menyebut namaku saat tidur tadi" Dazai tersenyum sekilas, pandangannya dialihkan sebelum dia merasa dirinya terjebak dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seperti dulu. "Kau juga tahu sesuatu kan?".

"Tidak. Sama sekali. Aku tetap tidak paham soal apapun yang kau katakan" Chuuya berbohong. Pilihan terbaik bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaannya sendiri. "Lagipula itu pasti tidak sengaja".

"Kau cukup mengakuinya".

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti apapun".

"Tapi-".

"AKU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN SOAL 'DIRIKU' YANG MATI!" bahu kecil itu naik turun, nafasnya terengah. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia berteriak pada seseorang seperti itu. Chuuya berdecak keras, kakinya turun. Mencoba pergi dari sana. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi tiba-tiba temperamen begini. "Aku masih hidup" dia bergumam begitu pelan saat langkahnya berusaha menjauhi Dazai.

"Aku juga mau tetap hidup".

===Re:Remember===

Nakahara Chuuya tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup saat ini.

Kantung mata yang besar dan hitam. Wajah lelah. Juga rasanya badan itu lebih kecil dari biasanya. Entah kenapa Chuuya mulai merasa jika dia salah satu penderita anorexia.

"Akhirnya selesai~~" suara gemeretak diantara tulang bahu dan leher. Langkahnya malas menyusuri lorong. Tujuannya ke perpustakaan, sudah siap dengan semua buku yang dia pinjam sejak sepekan lalu. Menyelesaikan tugas sebelum batas pengumpulan itu melegakan ternyata. Dia tipe santai jadi selama ini semua tugas selalu selesai tepat satu hari sebelum dikumpulkan. Dan jujur saja dia kewalahan namun tetap melakukannya.

"Oh, Nakahara lagi".

" _Osh, senpai_ " Chuuya menjadikan buku di tangannya ikut melambai. "Masih setia dengan hidup dan mati?" Kajii tertawa. Jujur saja selain ucapannya, wajah kusut Chuuya juga salah satu penyebabnya.

"Ternyata tidak ada kaitannya. Jadi sudah kukembalikan".

"Tidak sempat dibaca?".

"Kubaca sih, tapi tidak selesai. Aku 'meringkas'" ganti Chuuya yang tertawa.

"Padahal aku mau tanya beberapa hal" dia menyapa sebentar pustakawan sambil menyerahkan buku. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjawabnya".

"Aku baru mau bilang begitu. Memang apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Chuuya kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Ragu, antara iya dan tidak. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak jadi".

"Heh, dasar".

"Aku agak ragu sih" Chuuya tertawa canggung. "Bagaimana jika-?".

" _Kenapa kau pergi dari Port Mafia?"._

" _Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" kakao gelap berantakan itu bergerak seiring dengan kepala yang miring lucu. Tawa khasnya tertangkap pendengaran. "Atau kau lupa?"._

" _Cuma memastikan sekali lagi" setelah satu decak kesal, disusul jawaban bernada ketus seperti barusan. Sosok manis yang sedang kesal itu justru mengundang senyuman pria disebelahnya._

" _Bertemu sore-sore begini, ini takdir, Chuuya" kesal, tapi terbersit sedikit rasa senang diujung hati._

" _Berhenti bicara bodoh, brengsek"._

" _Hei, hei. Tidakkah pantulan jingga ini mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?"._

" _Aku tidak perduli"._

" _Bukannya ini seperti warna rambutmu?"._

 _Pertanyaan itu tanpa jawaban._

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, terjawab dengan sendirinya._

" _Aku sekarat jika terus berada disini. Aku tidak mau mati di tempat dimana aku bisa terlihat olehmu"._

 _Kemudian dia mati terlebih dahulu._

===Re:Remember===

"Bagimana jika seseorang yang masuk dalam spiral reinkarnasi ingin keluar dari sana?".

" _Menyelesaikan hal seperti itu harus dari tempat dimana semuanya bermula kan?"._

Chuuya baru saja keluar dari stasiun. Dia melangkah menuju rumah. Masih sesore itu dan jalanan utama malah terlihat begitu ramai jadi dia sedikit bertanya-tanya soal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa dia juga jadi kepikiran soal pembicaraannya dengan Kajii beberapa hari lalu.

" _Bagimana jika seseorang yang masuk dalam spiral reinkarnasi ingin keluar dari sana?"._

" _Menyelesaikan hal seperti itu harus dari tempat dimana semuanya berawal kan?"._

" _Maksudnya?" Chuuya berjalan mengikuti seniornya itu ketika dia meminta untuk bicara di luar perpustakaan. Pertanyaannya barusan seperti mencari solusi dari keterikatan Dazai akan masa lalu yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya melainkan milik dirinya yang lain._

" _Ya, kau harus ke tempat awal kejadian dan menyelesaikannya disana. Misalnya kau di masa lalu mencuri uang seseorang dan kau dimasa sekarang ingin mengembalikannya. Bukannya lebih mudah jika kau ke tempat dimana kau dulu melakukannya karena disana pasti kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau curi uangnya kan?"._

" _Tapi kan tidak semuanya berjalan sama dengan masa lalu. Maksudku- bagaimana jika orang itu tidak ada disana?"._

" _Jika tidak disana kau pasti bertemu dengannya di tempat lain. Inti sebenarnya kan kau hanya harus menyelesaikan atau memutus ikatan, benar? Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk orang itu dengan niat menebus kesalahan, berarti kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu kan? Kau bisa melanjutkan hidup" entah kenapa Chuuya makin pusing dengan kesimpulan barusan. "Bagaimana kalau soal nyawa?"._

" _Kau membunuh orang, begitu?"._

" _Yah, anggap saja begitu" walau pada kenyataannya justru Chuuya lah yang mati. Dia tersenyum pahit dan mengabaikan pikiran barusan._

" _Sudah kubilang, lebih baik jika kau pergi ke tempat dimana semuanya dimulai"._

" _Ah, aku merasa obrolan ini agak tidak berguna"._

" _Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih ya" Chuuya tertawa keras. "Setidaknya aku sudah menjawab. Aku duluan kalau begitu, aku nyaris lupa kalau aku ada praktek satu jam lagi"._

"Arigatou, senpai _"._

"Tempat dimana semuanya bermula ya?" dia sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali selama perjalanan pulang. Dan berakhir dengan desahan lelah karena ucapan itu masih belum bisa dia pahami. Memang dimana tempat yang dimaksud? Stasiun Akihabara?

" _Nee-chan_ , cepat" anak laki-laki dengan yukata abu-abu berlari melewatinya. Agak jauh didepan Chuuya adalah perempuan cantik berusia sekitar 13 tahun yang kepayahan mengejarnya karena _geta_ yang dia gunakan.

"Tunggu! Kyu!" si bocah tertawa dan berlari makin kencang. Kakaknya menggerutu sambil terus mengejar. Chuuya tersenyum kecil. Dia jadi rindu pada Koyou. Dia pasti senakal itu dulu.

Sampai dirumah dan kosong. Dazai meninggalkan catatan kecil diatas piring berisi tumpukan onigiri. Chuuya berdecak gusar. Pesan iseng macam apa yang dia buat.

 _Aku menunggumu._

Dengan emotikon senyum dan Chuuya tidak mau repot-repot membayangkan senyum Dazai yang sangat lebar itu. Menunggu apanya? Dia bahkan tidak ada disini dan itu adalah bukti kejahilan yang sia-sia. Satu onigiri diambil dan digigit. Dazai bisa sangat diandalkan kalau soal makanan. Chuuya tidak pernah sekalipun kelaparan sejak mereka tinggal bersama. Lebih sering kekenyangan sebenarnya karena Dazai kadang membeli terlalu banyak makanan atau camilan.

Masih jam 5 sore. Biasanya kalau mereka berdua di rumah sesore ini, Dazai akan mengajaknya keluar. Kemanapun yang penting keluar dan mencari udara segar. 'Ini salah satu pencegah stress' padahal hanya dengan tinggal bersama saja Chuuya kadang sudah stress setengah mati. Tapi dia biasanya hanya akan memukul kepala Dazai dan mengatainya bodoh sebagai balasan.

"3 tahun itu lama juga ya" Chuuya bergumam. 3 tahun bersama dan kadang bertengkar dengan alasan sepele. 3 tahun dengan cerita-cerita tidak masuk akal soal masa lalu. Chuuya tersenyum sekilas. Rasanya dia jadi sangat terbiasa dengan itu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini cerita Dazai akan membuatnya terganggu. Terutama soal rasa bersalah Dazai. Dia yakin, bahkan 'Nakahara Chuuya' yang lain pasti sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu.

" _Menyelesaikan hal seperti itu harus dari tempat dimana semuanya berawal kan?"_

Dimana semuanya berawal?

' _Kenapa kau pergi dari Port Mafia?'_

' _Kenapa kau bertugas langsung disamping Bos?'_

' _Kenapa kau bersama si terendah Oda dan informan Sakaguchi?'_

' _Kenapa kau kelihatan begitu bahagia?'_

' _Kenapa kau kelihatan begitu sedih?'_

" _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"._

" _DAZAI! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA REKANKU MATI LAGI KARENA STRATEGIMU"._

" _Chuuya, mereka sudah pada batasnya. Fitzgerald juga sudah menyeting permanen kendali Moby Dick padanya. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain evakuasi dan menunggu mereka jatuh menghantam Yokohama" umpatan. Dia mengumpat kesal setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi. Dia benci saat tahu punya kekuatan besar tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun._

" _Kita masih punya satu cara" dia sadar sepenuhnya soal ucapan barusan. Kalau tidak dilakukan tempat yang penuh kenangan menyenangkan dan menyedihkan baginya akan lenyap. Itu lebih buruk daripada lenyap seorang diri._

" _Kau yakin, Chuuya-kun?"._

" _Kalau tidak kulakukan, kota ini rata. Dan aku tidak mau itu" dia sudah beranjak dari sana. Kalau tidak dilakukan kota ini hancur. Tempatnya dibesarkan. Tempatnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Tempatnya merasakan kehilangan._

" _Aku tidak mau Yokohama hancur" dia bergumam pelan, terhapuskan atmosfir kaku ruangan dan berakhir masuk kembali ke pendengarannya sendiri._

" _CHUUYA!" berisik._

" _Kau tidak akan mati" bohong._

" _Kau tidak akan mati" aku juga mau begitu._

" _-kalau bisa. Semoga saja kita bertemu secara normal di masa depan" aku kemudian bicara hal bodoh._

"Yokohama" dia sadar dengan sendirinya. Menangis begitu deras. Mengusap kasar wajahnya yang merah. "Dazai!" berseru sampai tenggorokannya sakit dan tidak mendapat satu jawabanpun.

"Dazai!" tatapannya tak sengaja jatuh pada kalender dinding. 7 Juli. Tanabata. Festival. Dazai menunggunya.

Dia merasa bodoh karena lupa pada janjinya. Berpikir keras soal apa yang akan dia katakan nanti saat bertemu karena sudah hampir dua minggu sejak terakhir kali dia bicara pada Dazai. Itupun berujung pertengkaran sepele seperti biasa.

Chuuya bergerak cepat meraih coat hitam juga sepatu di rak. Berjalan secepat yang dia bisa dan tidak berhenti merutuk. Saat menoleh ke ponsel, jam digital menunjukkan pukul 19.30. Terlambat setengah jam. Mungkin Dazai masih disana.

Dari kejauhan, di jalanan di seberang sungai terlihat kerlap-kerlip ceria yang menyenangkan. Samar terlihat deretan menjulang batang bambu kuning dengan kertas warna-warni yang menghiasi. Chuuya nyaris tersandung beberapa kali karena pandangannya kesana-sini, tidak fokus pada langkahnya.

"Hallo" dadanya naik turun dengan nafas megap. Chuuya malah kesal dan kelihatan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Pria itu bersandar santai di pembatas jembatan dengan sebatang permen apel. Yukata hitamnya dipakai longgar, dadanya terlihat sekilas walau sebagian tertutup perban. Dia lalu tampak menjepit anak rambutnya yang lolos ke belakang telinga "Kau terlambat 45 menit jadi kau harus membelikanku 45 porsi takoyaki. Atau bisa dengan permen apel juga, hmm. Atau-".

"Dazai".

"Ya? Tenang saja, aku akan membaginya".

"Dazai aku serius".

"Oh, maaf" pria itu menjilat pelan permen apel ditangannya. "Jadi?" dia bertanya penuh desak. Chuuya jadi ragu. Mungkin ini yang disebut menelan ludah sendiri. Dia mengatai Dazai berbagai macam hal soal masa lalu konyol itu dan sekarang dia sendiri yang akan mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari Port Mafia?" hening. Tangan Dazai mendadak lemas jadi permen apel ditangannya terjun bebas kebawah, tenggelam di kegelapan sungai.

"E-Eh?".

"Aku tetap bertanya walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya, haha" tawa di akhir lebih datar dari jalanan aspal. Chuuya menghela nafas. Tangannya mengepal seolah sedang menyemangati diri sendiri. "Aku cuma merasa konyol saja karena ikut terjebak di masa lalu".

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Kau juga-?" Dazai berwajah heran sementara Chuuya mengangguk kaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Pantulan cahaya lampu di sungai cukup baik sebagai objek, jadi Chuuya menetapkan penglihatannya kesana.

"Aneh ya".

"Kau tertular keanehanku" Chuuya tertawa, Dazai juga. Saat hening mulai datang. Keramaian datang di kejauhan dan orang-orang mulai berlarian. Festival mendadak sepi sementara pelakunya adalah hujan yang tiba-tiba turun cukup deras.

"Hujan!" Chuuya memayungi kepalanya dengan telapaknya yang kecil. Dazai tampak memejamkan mata. Menikmati hujan. Mengabaikan ajakan Chuuya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kasihan ya".

"Apa?" Chuuya akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Dazai. Lagipula sudah lama sejak dia tidak bermain dengan hujan seperti ini, atau lebih bisa dibilang bicara dibawah hujan.

"Kasihan loh, Orihime dan Hikoboshi".

"Tapi kan belum tentu sungai Amanogawa meluap".

"Apa?".

"Kubilang, sungai Amanogawa belum tentu meluap" Dazai kelihatan bingung. Tangannya lalu melambai, mengisyaratkan Chuuya mendekat. "Suaramu kecil, tahu".

"Maaf kalau begitu" pipinya menggembung lucu jadi Dazai mengacak surainya saat sosok itu mendekat sambil tertawa keras karena tindakan merajuk barusan. "Kubilang sungainya-".

"Iya, aku dengar kok".

"Kau mau mati ya?" Dazai terkekeh, menggoda Chuuya itu menyenangkan. Jika Dazai punya banyak waktu luang, mungkin sebagian besar akan dia gunakan untuk itu. "Tapi burung _kasasagi_ akan membantu mereka bertemu".

"Kau ternyata romantis juga ya".

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, Dazai Osamu".

"Dengan senang hati, lakukan saja Nakahara-sama".

"Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan ini?" Dazai menoleh, Chuuya sedang menatapi riakan air di bawah jembatan tempat mereka bicara. "Kita harus ke Yokohama".

"Jika dengan begitu kau puas aku akan ikut. Lagipula, sepertinya kau sudah tidak betah ya dengan keadaan begini" Dazai tersenyum sedih. Kalau dengan menyelesaikan masa lalu bisa membuat Chuuya senang dan rasa bersalahnya hilang, kenapa tidak? Yang menjadi masalah sekarang hanya perasaan sentimentil yang mendadak menyerang keduanya.

"Antara kita akan lupa semuanya atau terpaksa melupakan semuanya. Kalau itu terjadi, bukannya kita hanya perlu berjalan di jalan masing-masing?".

"Kalau kau bicara semudah itu artinya kau sudah siap berjalan sendiri. Jadi aku bisa apa?" bohong besar kalau Chuuya tidak kalut dengan kata-katanya tadi. Tapi ini demi mereka, demi perasaan Dazai. Demi menyelesaikan perasaan bersalah yang mengikatnya dan Chuuya tidak ingin itu terus terjadi.

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi?".

"Secepatnya".

Hujannya bertambah deras. Dazai mendekap Chuuya. Tanpa penolakan. Chuuya pikir itu mungkin akan jadi kali terakhir mereka berada sedekat itu jadi dia membiarkannya. Dia juga butuh sedikit rasa hangat sebelum keduanya tidak saling ingat satu sama lain.

===Re:Remember===

Story #2 END

===Re:Remember===

OWATTA MAMEN! /gak santai/

Bisa gini yak

Cerita pertama kelar semalem, cerita kedua butuh waktu empat bulan LOL

Maap kawan-kawan. Bapernya lagi gak jalan wahaha

Terima kasih buat yang masih stuck di cerita ini hahah

Dan SELAMAT ULANG TAON BUAT CHUUYA KU ADOH KAMU MAKIN TUA AJA /dihajar/

Sudahlah, see you again

Semoga kalian masih ingin menemani mereka jalan-jalan di Yokohama /ini spoiler ceritanya/ LOL

BYE BYE~~~

XOXO

/N-D-29042017/


End file.
